My New Life
by ShiroPancake
Summary: Momo move into a new neighborhood and here begins all .
1. Two eyes

**I apologize for mistakes.I do not know English to perfection . First time I wanted to write in my native language**

**,but is complicated for you . I hope to not have many mistakes. Hope you enjoy! ^~^**

**I don't own Bleach (only story) .**

Hi . I'm Momo Hinamori , i have 15 year old and i'm a ordinary girl . I don't have high expectations from life , but i just want to become someone . I've always been introverted, withdrawn, quiet and calm . I wish I could say everything I feel but it is very difficult. . I was abandoned by many people wonded many time . And belive me , ''trust'' is not my friend .

Recently i hear my mom talk with dad about moving. Is strange , because I lived here since I was born. But is ok, a new life...sounds creepy , but interesting .

It's been a week since I heard moving subject...hmmm , is hard to think about it because is bothering me .Every night I look at walls and think . If there is harder than here?I never integrated well with people . I just don't belive them . People have two face and both are false . I know many girls which would howl in the street because they broke a nail .But , i'm not like that . I like minor thing , no makeup or other chemical crap. I like to take care of others but they just abandoned me. Anyway , i want to everything to be well . I want friendly and quiet neighborhood ,no mischievous and aggressive. After a few minutes I felt my eyelids fall into a deep sleep.

-~**after one month**~

A week ago I moved here also to now i don't have unpleasant incident

People are nice and polite and neighborhood is i will like here.

One night I went out to look at the sky. Sky was cloudy and the rain came and I was home alone . I was not afraid, I was in my yard. At one point I heard a noise but I blame the neighbors dog . My little Shiro , a little husky puppy ,entered immediately the house scared . I don't know why but I advance to sound . I opened the gate carelessly and I closed it behind me . The sound came after an old warehouse and sounds like a strangled man .I began to feel fear. But I advance and got to place fact . There, lying on the floor..with blood flowing streams , a middle-aged man. He looks horrible, disfigured face and hands were broken bone. I decided to approach . In a split second two hands quickly caught me and a voice said to me slowly :

- If you scream you are going to bacame alike him .You're a good girl?

I just nodded .My tears flowing slowly on him hands . After the voice he look young , and her hands was softy and cold . I just want to return in the past . What i'm going to do now? What is going to happen with me? .

I turned and i look at the person in front of me .All I remember was two eyes turquoise and snow-white everything was black.


	2. Taicho

**Hello ! Again , i'm sorry for mistake. I update so late because it is difficult to translate as well i can . Hope you enjoy...and ohh Thanks for Review 'Can't Stick With One ' and 'Hitsuhina fanatic ' . It was nice to see that someone wants to see continue. Anyway , I don't own Bleach ! ^~^**

* * *

><p>Momo sat placed on the bed and slept deeply . Shiro , come quickly to she and begun to lick her .Momo outdrawn a little suppressed scream and risen automatically .She was in her room .<strong>That was a dream ?<strong> , that was all what she thought. From the other room is heard a lot of whispers and steps. Her parents speak with someone .

-Mr. policeman , Momo was always inside the house , is impossible to be make something like this ! She is innocent.. for God's sake!

- Mrs. please , i still not accuse her for murder , but is one of the main suspects. We found her fingerprints at the crime scene .I wanted to interrogate when she is woken.

- All right , but my daughter did nothing.

**Murder ? what crime ?**

Suddenly remembered what happen last night .a cold shiver sneaked along her column and a black thought swallow she **.That boy...he is to blame! I , I...I did nothing! It wasn't me !...the boy with white hair .**

While Momo reflected about this . Shiro come along her and put in her lap .Momo smiled a little and comfort him gently .

-What i'm going to do , Shiro ?

* * *

><p>-So ,to recap that story . You heard a sound coming from the old iron deposit and you going outside alone to see what is and where it comes . Then , you saw this man almost dead and a boy with white hair and turquise eyes attacked and threatened you if you scream .<p>

- Yes , that was all ! I swear!

- All right , we will look for this boy . But why you go alone ? you know how dangerous is to do something like this .

- Yes and no . Somehow I knew but my legs was just moving .

- Ok , Miss Hinamori . We will announce you after investigating more closely.

- Ok , thanks you Mr . Good bye , have a nice day !

**Someone , Help me!**

After the police left , Momo has rushed along stairs into her room . She put in bag all the thing and ran quick to school . She had twenty minutes available to appear .Last time when she delayed five minutes , history teacher sent her at detention .

Although run like lightning on the street, thought it was back to last night's incident. **Why i'm like that? Why i'm curios ...if I sitting with Shiro inside the house and watching at TV nothing happens. But is too late . Omg , i'm gonna be late if I'm not rushing .**

* * *

><p>Soul Society High School was the best school in town followed by Karakura High School and Hueco Mundo High School .Some teachers were harsh and total dedication but also had human recently became head of the class . Unfortunately there was no friends in her friend was part of their classroom management , either as head or deputy. Every lunch meet and eat together and having fun .<p>

- MOMO-CHANNNN ! Here ! Come here !

Rangiku is the best friend of Momo . She is very crazy about fashion and love gossip. And she is the deputy of the Ten A (second classes and most popular because head ) . Rangiku and Momo was good friends starting with primary school .

-Rangiku ! I'm so happy to see you !

-Momo... (said in a somber tone)

-What is wrong , Ran-chan ?

-Is true..

-What ?

-Is true you killed a man?

-Rangiku-san ! You know is not true !

- Calm down Momo , i was joking . You are so innocence!

Rangiku stifled Momo with a huge bear hug.

-Mou , Rangiku...i...c..can't breath .

-Oh , right ! Hehe...ohh look , is taicho !TAICHOO! HHeeeyy!

Momo came back to see him and remained with eyes wide . **That boy...white hair...OMG ! Is him !**

.


End file.
